Vincent Lacroix (Jhail83)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Orc Deity: Deity Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 Racial INT: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 09 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Bard 1) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (4) + Armor (4) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +6 = (4) + Misc (2) BAB: +0 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +2 = (00) + STR (2) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (00) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +6 = 01 (2) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = 01 (2) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Comp.Longbow (Str +2): Attack: +5 = (00) + Ability (4) + Misc (1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special:Point Blank Shot (+1 to attack and damage to a target within 30 feet.) Longsword: Attack: +2 = (00) + Ability (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Favored Class: Bard Elven Weapon Proficiencies: You are proficient with the Longsword, Longbow (including Composite longbow), Shortsword, and Shortbow(including Composite Shortbow). Elven Immunities: You are immune to sleep effects, +2 save vs enchantments. Elven Magic: +2 racial bonus on caster checks to overcome spell resistance. +2 to spellcraft checks to determine the properties of an item. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus to perception skill checks. Low Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Shields, Simple Weapons plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Armored Casting (Ex): You can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Knowledge: You gain +1 to all Knowledge checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance: You are trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around you, including yourself if desired. You can use this ability for 6 rounds per day. Each round, you can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that you have mastered. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if you are killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. You cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. Cantrips: You have learned a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spells, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Countersong (Su): You can counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components). Each round of the countersong you make a Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet (including yourself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use your Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use your Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. Distraction (Su): You can use your performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, make a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet (including yourself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use your Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use your Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su: You can use your performance to cause up to 1 creatures to become fascinated with you. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear you, and capable of paying attention to you. You must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 12) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, you cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes your performance for as long as you continue to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Inspire Courage (Su): You can use your performance to inspire courage in your allies (including yourself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive your performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Point Blank Shot(1st Level): +1 to ranged attack and damage rolls to targets within 30 feet of you. Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01: 2/day Level 02 Level 03 * Dancing Lights * Grease * Detect Magic * Silent Image * Ghost Sound * Prestidigitation Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 4 -2 +0 Appraise 02 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 2 +0 Climb 04 1 3 2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 02 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -2 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 06 1 3 4 -2 +0 Fly 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Engnrng) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Geography) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (History) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Local) 07 1 3 2 +1 Knowledge (Nature) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Nobility) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Planes) 03 0 0 2 +1 Knowledge (Religion) 03 0 0 2 +1 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 04 1 3 -2 +2 Perform(Dance) 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform(Oratory) 06 1 3 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 4 -2 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 06 1 3 2 +0 Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus to initiative checks. Rich Parents (Type): Starting gold increases to 900. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0gp - lb Chainshirt 100gp 25 lb Longsword 15gp 4 lb MW Composite Longbow (+2) 600gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2gp 6 lb Masterwork Backpack 50gp 4 lb Bedroll 1sp 5 lb Winter Blanket 5sp 3 lb Rations (x4) 2gp 4 lb Waterskin (x2) 4gp 8 lb Total Weight: 62 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 With MW Backpack: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances PP: 00 GP: 126 SP: 04 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 124 Height: 6'1" Weight: 130 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 11, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 21, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters